Dracule Mihawk
Juraquille Mihawk(ジュラキュール・ミホーク, Juraquille Mihōku ), ou Oeil-de-Faucon '''dans l'édition de Glénat, est un pirate fictif du manga et de l'anime One Piece. C'est un Capitaine Corsaire et le plus grand escrimeur du monde. Apparence Mihawk porte des vêtements ornés de noir et de rouge, avec un crucifix, lui donnant l'apparence d'un escrimeur italien. Il porte un chapeau aux rebords larges décoré avec un grand panache et une longue cape noire ouverte. Sa grande épée est noire et a aussi la forme d'un crucifix. Il est parfois comparé au véritable pirate Bartholomew Roberts, aussi connu sous le nom de Black Bart, qui est reconnu pour son long manteau rouge, son chapeau aux rebords larges décoré avec une plume rouge et une croix en diamant attachée à une chaîne en or autour de son cou. Son surnom provient de ses yeux étrangement colorés, qui ressemblent aux yeux d'un faucon. Galerie mihawk1.jpg|Mihawk dans l'opening 13 "One Day" mihawke.jpg|Détail de l'oeil gauche de Mihawk Young_Mihawk.png|Dracule Mihawk à l'execution de Gol D. Roger images-1vqdg.jpeg|Dracule Mihawk et Perona aqimages.jpeg|Dracule Mihawk à MarineFord 20100626213301!Kuraigana_Island.JPG|Château de Dracule Mihawk 2922217751_1_3.jpg|Mihawk sur son navire Unknownefze.jpeg|Mihawk combattant Zorro lors de leur première rencontre Shanks et Mihawk.jpg|Mihawk et Shanks|link=Shanks Personnalité Oeil-de-Faucon est probablement l'un des personnages les plus sérieux dans ''One Piece, très peu pour ne pas dire rien ne semble le surprendre. Malgré son air généralement blasé, le seul désir qu'il exprima fortement fut celui de voir Roronoa Zorro le surpasser après avoir été témoin de la grande détermination dont celui-ci fit preuve. Mihawk démontre un grand sens de l'honneur. Relations Dans le passé, Mihawk parcouru toutes les mers pour combattre Shanks à plusieurs occasions. Il était dit que leurs combats résonnaient d'un bout à l'autre de Grand Line. Cependant, Mihawk a renoncé a essayer de combattre un "manchot" tel que lui.One Piece Data Books - Shanks did not lose any power losing an arm. Mihawk et Shanks sont de bons amis et réussissent à bien s'entendre, malgré leurs personalités opposées. Mihawk respecte beaucoup Shanks et il s'est même présenté ses excuses à celui-ci, avant d'annoncer qu'il se battrait sans aucune retenue quand il affrontera Luffy, juste avant de lancer son assaut à pleine puissance contre celui-ci. Quand Shanks fit son apparition, Mihawk quitta le champ de battaille déclarant qu'il avait consenti de participer à la guerre contre Barbe Blanche, mais qu'affronter Le Roux dépasse largement leur accord. Ennemis Barbe Blanche et sa flotte. Son principal rival était Shanks le Roux. Cependant, depuis que ce dernier a perdu son bras, Mihawk ne souhaite plus se battre avec lui. Aptitudes et Compétences Armes - Kogatana, un couteau de poche caché sous la croix qui lui sert de collier. - Kokuto Yoru (sabre noir considéré comme l'un des 12 plus puissants au monde), une épée géante en forme de crucifix qu'il utilise lorsqu'il juge son adversaire digne de lui. C'est l'un des 12 Saijo Ô Wazamono. Aptitudes Mihawk possède le titre de meilleur épéiste au monde. Le seul épeiste qui semblerait pouvoir rivaliser avec lui était Shanks Le Roux. Cependant, depuis que ce dernier a perdu son bras, Mihawk ne souhaite plus se battre avec lui. Histoire thumb|204px|Delacure Mihawk dit Oeil de faucon Confrontation sur le Baratie Nous voyons Mihawk arriver à la suite des pirates de Creek. Il les pourchassait car il a détruit la flotte de Creek en quasi-totalité pour s'amuser, dit-il. Alors que Luffy, son équipage et les cuistots venaient d'achever Creek et ses hommes Zorro, qui veut devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde, voit arriver Oeil-de-Faucon (l'actuel meilleur sabreur de monde). Il le déclare alors en duel. Au début du combat, Mihawk utilisera son canif. Il aurait pu battre Zorro facilement avec, mais dans les techniques de Zorro quand il se battait, il ressentit le désir très fort de Zorro à vouloir surpasser Mihawk. Pour honorer cela, il finira le combat avec son grand sabre. En une attaque, il brisa 2 sabres de Zorro et le blessera. Alors que le combat tournait très mal pour Zorro, il arrêta de se battre, baisse sa garde et lança cette fameuse phrase que tout bon escrimeur connait: "UN COUP DANS LE DOS EST LE COMBLE DU ''DÉSHONNEUR POUR UN ESCRIMEURthumb|left". Alors Oeil de Faucon reconnût Zorro presque comme digne d'interêt, une force qui pourra sûrement un jour le dépasser, il est encore trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour mourir! Il frappa Zorro, tranche tout son torse de haut en bas, et de gauche à droite. Cette blessure laissera une énorme cicatrice, l'une des seules et la plus grande de Zoro. Il n'en mourra pas et jure de devenir assez fort pour battre Mihawk un jour. Depuis ce jour, Mihawk s'intéressera de près à l'avenir de Luffy et Zorro, qui l'ont impressionné. Il sera d'ailleurs présent lors de la réunion pour débattre de L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille et pour nommer un nouveau Capitaine Corsaire pour remplacer Crocodile. Shanks et Mihawk La relation entre Shanks et Mihawk est très spéciale. Avant que Shanks ne perde son bras, c'etait le plus grand rival de Mihawk au combat à l'épée. Shanks était donc le meilleur sabreur pirate et le deuxième meilleur sabreur du monde. Mais il y a dix ans, Shanks sacrifia son bras gauche pour sauver Luffy d'un monstre marin. A partir de là, Mihawk refusa de se battre à nouveau contre Shanks, jugeant le combat inégal. Ils sont alors devenu amis, ou du moins sont loin d'être ennemis, bien qu'ils appartiennent à deux camps différents. Ce sera lui qui informera Shanks de la première mise à prix de Luffy. Guerre de Barbe Blanche Lors de la bataille au QG de la Marine, et à la grande surprise de thumb|250px|L'attaque de Mihawk contré par Joz.tous, Mihawk fût le premier Corsaire à attaquer. Il lança une énorme attaque contre Barbe Blanche pour évaluer l'écart qui se trouve entre sa puissance et celle de Barbe Blance. Cette attaque fût contrée par Diamond Joz, commandant de la troisième flotte de Barbe Blanche. Après avoir battu de nombreux pirates de Barbe Blanche, Mihawk commença à pourchasser Luffy. S'ensuivit une course poursuite où Luffy essaie au mieux possible d'esquiver les attaques dévastatrices de Mihawk. On observera d'ailleurs la puissance de Mihawk qui, en voulant attaquer Luffy, tranchera le thumb|left|250px|Mihaw Vs Vista.mur de glace créé par Aokiji alors que son épée avait fendu l'air. Luffy optiendra l'aide de Vista, commandant de la cinquième flotte de Barbe Blanche et meilleur escrimeur de son équipage. Les deux épéistes vont alors échanger quelques coups au minimum de leur puissance, Vista ne cherchant qu'à contenir Mihawk. Celui-ci proposera de remettre l'affrontement à plus tard, dans un lieu où les deux pourraient se battre au maximum de leur puissance. On ne reverra Mihawk que bien plus tard quand les pirates ont atteint la place de Marineford. Il va retrouver Luffy et recommencer à l'attaquer. Mais cette fois ci, ce sera Mr 1 et Crocodile qui viendront le sauver. Lorsque Shanks débarque à Marineford, Mihawk quitta le champ de bataille déclarant qu'il avait consenti de participer à la guerre contre Barbe Blanche, mais qu'affronter ''Le Roux dépasse largement leur accord. Arc Après-Guerre Pendant que Mihawk se battait à Marineford, Zorro, qui avait atterri là grâce au pouvoir de Kuma, combattit tous les singes guerriers de l'île de Mihawk. Quand Mihawk rentra enfin, Zorro lui demanda de l'entraîner, ce qu'il refusa d'abord en lui répondant qu'il l'avait surestimé, qu'il ne pensait pas que Zorro s'abaisserait à revenir supplier son adversaire de l'aider après avoir subit une flagrante défaite. Zorro lui rétorqua qu'il avait déjà vaincu les singes guerriers en question et qu'il ne restait plus que la tête de Mihawk à vaincre sur cet île, mais qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il lui serait possible de le vaincre tel qu'il est à cet instant. Mihawk comprends alors que Zorro n'agit pas ainsi pour son propre bénéfice, et, qu'au contraire, il a trouvé quelque chose de plus important que sa propre vie. Impressionné par la résolution de celui-ci, qui, pour son capitaine, serait prêt à subir la disgrace, malgré son grand sens de l'honneur, Mihawk lui annonce que son entraînement débutera lorsqu'il sera guéri. Batailles Principales * Mihawk VS Shanks (il y a plus de 10 ans) = Victoire (plus de 100 combats) * Mihawk VS la flotte de Don Creek = Victoire * Mihawk VS Zoro Roronoa = Victoire * Mihawk VS Luffy = N'a pas réussi à le vaincre comme il le voulait (interruptions) * Mihawk VS Jinbei = Victoire * Mihawk VS Vista = Combat non terminé, interrompu d'un commun accord. * Mihawk VS Daz Bones = Interruptions * Mihawk VS Crocodile = Combat non terminé Traduction et enjeux doublages Futilités *thumb|Mihawk enfant.Si Mihawk devait avoir une nationalité, il serait Transylvanien. *Mihawk est né le même jour que Franky et Shanks, le 9 Mars. *Dans son nom de famille on trouve le mot Hawk, qui en anglais signifie Faucon. *Sa boisson favorite semble être le vin. On peut le voir lorsqu'il en boit avec à coté de lui un verre et une bouteille à Mariejois et dans son château. *Le seul duel qu'on ait vu entre lui et Shanks est un duel présent dans le jeu vidéo One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 2, qui les présente en tant que boss. Articles Relatifs * 7 Capitaines Corsaires * Shanks * Zorro Roronoa * Quatre Empereurs * Perona * Kuraigana île Références Liens Extérieurs Navigation du Site en:Delacure Mihawk Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Pirates Catégorie:Mâle Catégorie:Escrimeurs Catégorie:Capitaines Corsaires